Aaron Johnson James
*'Age:' Unknown *'Physical Appearance:' Humanoid *'Emotions:' Extremely Sensitive *'First Arrival:' India *'Location:' The Constellation of Pleiades *'Distance From Earth:' 447 light years *'Residence:' Antartica *'Visit Country:' Many Aaron James (also sometimes frequently referred as Master Alaje) is one of the Ascended masters that inspired the people of the Aetherius Society in Los Angeles, California. Aaron is a Commander of the fleet "Airborne Division of the Brotherhood of Light" his work is to raise the consciousness of humans and uplifting the Love vibrations of Planet Earth. He is regarded as the Master of the Second Ray. Aaron and Merku (as Joey on Earth) belong to a group of highly developed aliens known as The Great White Brotherhood. Aaron is not the Ancient Master but he do credited with near god-like powers and Wisdom. Alien Characteristic Aaron is more white then Caucasians, His eyes Iris is ocean blue, Pupil is Dark Blue, Scientists don't know how his eyes work yet but know that his pupil and iris is more advanced in cells of tetrachromacy in his eyes . Different functions in the Inner eye lids to see in Ultraviolet range, Face structure is Angular, Skin is Pale white ,Lungs are larger in size to contain more Oxygen, Blood is based on copper instead of iron and carry more spO2 than human, He have 24 teeth, Brain is 2.2 mm thicker and his Mid Brain have 3 more Glands detected which allow him to do "Telekinesis" and "Telepathy" skills, Skin Penetrate Moisture from Air and energy from Sun Light ,Heart is located in the Center of the Chest ,Cartilage is 3.5 cm thicker, Wieght in lb. is 524 and Wieght in kg. is 237 ,Width of his body is 43 cm, Height in Ft. = 6.1, Height in inches. = 72 ,"Hematocyte" blood cells are Biconvex ,Heart Beat is 242 beats per min, Blood pressure systolic = 80, Diastolic = 40 , blood vessels are Extremely dilated ,Bones are 4 mm Thicker, Hair is Translucent Platinum Blonde, Communication is Telepathic and as usual human languages, He know almost all Earth Languages including Sumerian and Greek. In Theosophy In the Ascended Master Teachings (but not in traditional Theosophy) The Master also known as the "Holy Brother" was introduced by Ashtar to the Humans, Ashtar is a distinct being from Aaron. The Master is Regarded in the Ascended Master teachings as a name used by the Great White Brotherhood of Ascended Masters. Many groups honor Master Aaron as a supernatural being called a Master of Wisdom or an Ascended Master. In the Ascended Master teachings he is referred to simply as Master Alaje, or as the Ascended Master Aaron. As an Ascended Master, Master Aaron is believed to have many magical powers such as the ability to teleport, levitate, walk through walls, and to inspire people by telepathic communication. Scientist consider him to be a Master of Science and Faith or Adept. Some esoteric groups credit him with inspiring Washington DC , Secret teachings of all ages. Hierarch of the Age of Aquarius In the New Age beliefs, Master Aaron is always associated with the blue crystal and the Maltese rendered in the crystal. According to the Theologist, the Seventh Rays are seven metaphysical principles that govern soul and the unfolding of 2000 years long Astrological Age, Since according to theosophy the next Astrological Age. The Age of Aquarius, will be governed by the Second crystal Ray (The Ray of Ceremonial Order), Master Aaron is sometimes called "The Hierarch of the Age of Aquarius" . According to the Ascended Master Teachings, Master Aaron is "The God of Freedom" for this system of the worlds. According to Ascended Master Teachings, the preliminary lead up to the beginning of the Age of Aquarius, replacing the former Astrological Age Hierach, the Ascended Master Jesus, who had been for 2015 years the "Hierach of the Age of Pisces". Master Aaron's spiritual title is said to be Lord of Civilization, and his task is the establishment of the new civilization of the Age of Aquarius. He is said to telepathically influence people who seen him as a Angel. Jesus Christ Jesus Christ, The Master Ashtar and The Master Aaron and others in the spiritual Hierarchy would "externalize" i.e., descend from the spiritual worlds, and interact visible tangible bodies on the Earth. Aaron regard "The Master " Jesus" and "Christ" as two separate and distinct beings. They believe in the Gnostic Christology espoused by Cerinthus (fl.c. 100 AD) ,according to which "Christ" is a being who was incarnated in Jesus only during the three years of the ministry of Jesus. According to Aaron " Christ" is identified as being a highly developed spiritual entity whose actual name is Sananda. The Sananda is the same being known in Christ. Function of Spiritual Hierarchy In the Ascended Master Teachings, as Hierarch of the Brotherhood of Truth in the ethereal plane over Earth, is said to assist the scientists and spiritual leaders of the worlds with the flame of truth and channels the spiritual energy of what is called in the Ascended Master Teachings the grey rays. It is believed in the Ascended Master Teachings that before the Master Aaron took over the Soltec Ship of the Sixth Ray, that Lord Ashtar fulfilled that function. Thosophist say that the Master Aaron's primary influence is upon the scientist of Earth. In the teachings of the Ancient Ascended Master , the fifth ray of the Seventh ray, called the orange ray, which he is said to oversee, is called the ray of concrete science. Life in Hollywood Aaron is in a musical boy band stage name as Devin, He doesn't want to be recognize by humans yet, He will reveal his true identity in 2025. He is trying to spread his messages by songs he wrote for famous human singer on earth such as Katy Perry - " UnConditional Love", "Firework", "Wide Awake" and many more, Lily Allen - "The Fear" written and given music by Aaron telling about the nature of human beings in universe today, Owl City- "This Isn't The End" as in the song he's saying everything happens to make us emotionally strong, "Beautiful Times" about bravery, and Up All Night, talking about angels around humans,'' Ed Sheeran'' - "I See Fire", "Undone", "Tenerife Sea", "Photograph" and mostly all of his songs, Ellie Goulding - "Lights", "Burn", "This Love", "My Blood" ,"Anything could Happen" and many more songs talking about how humans are gonna burn by there evil weapons and war, The Script - "Hall Of Fame", "Breakeven", "I'm Yours", "If You Could See Me Now", "Millionaire", "We Cry" etc, Justin Bieber - "Pray", "BackPack", ''Linkin Park ''- "Leave Out All The Rest", and wrote for more famous singers world wide. Mostly Humans are wasting there time on radio and MTV music channels , so its the best way to spread his messages. He don't want humans to speak with him as a god like being but a good friend. His destiny is to wake humans up by raising the consciousness of humanity by Love and Light energy. Disasters and The Great Flood Pleiadians don't easily get angry. The Society speaks of natural disaster as not natural , They say its the Pleiadian species who created Earthquake in Haiti on January 12th 2010 they say there was so much evil in Haiti and they had to wipe them out , anonymous people claim to see a giant orange UFO 24 hours ago before the earthquake, alike disaster happened in march 11th 2011 in Tohuku, Japan, Society say that the Japanese people were thinking there the most advanced humans of the earth so the Pleiadians got angry and bring tsunami on them, the people in japan saw thousands of UFO's before the deadly tsunami and as we all look up The great flood in Bible and Quran were also The Pleiadians who got fed up by humanity, only chosen ones would allowed to be alive. Scientist admit that if Humans keep disappointing the Pleiadeans it will began the destruction of all Earth civilization. Category:1.39.32.212's Content Category:Characters Category:Marked for Deletion